Liar Love Letters
by SapphiRubyCrys
Summary: When Bella's boyfriend asks to break up, she complies - only to find that he's angry about it. To make her pay for dumping him so easily, he puts on a bet. Trick Bella into falling in love, and win a good amount of money. When she overhears this, Bella is determined to shoot down them all down. But what happens when she comes across someone whose lies and captures her heart...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! ALex here with another story which maybe two or three ch! It is based on a manga I read and I thought, 'This would suit Edward and Bella so much.' So, here it is!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone! :(**

* * *

_**Bella's Pov: **_  


These days, every event, every moment, basically everything that takes place in our lives is becoming simple and quick. Right now, I'm on the terrace of my high school building getting some fresh air. I asked my boyfriend Mike who I've dating for two months to meet up with me because I caught him cheating on me with Jessica. That dog! and I then heard my phone buzz from getting a text message. I took out my phone and noticed that it was from Mike, telling me,' Why are you making a big deal out of this? So, what if I cheated. You should consider yourself lucky I even dated you for two freaking months! You're annoying Let's just break up.' The nerve of him! I then and there texted him back, ' It's okay with me, Let's break up! Bye!' and then I put my cell back in my pant's pocket.

Recently I've been thinking of breaking up with him. He's cute with blue eyes and all but I just knew he was not the one for me and besides he's such a coward and a two timing dog! Don't get me wrong It's not that I like him or anything. I just don't like that he cheated while he was dating me. Well good riddance! Now, I don't have to think about ways of personally meeting him and breaking it off. This way is much more simple and no time has been wasted!

I then noticed a boy sitting and writing something quietly with a very calm and sweet expression. I then blurted out," Are you writing a love letter to someone?". Instantly I started blushing ten shades of red! What's wrong with me! Why did I suddenly ask him that out of no where! I don't even know the guy for god's sake.

He jerked back, startled and then looked at me and I really had the urge to just keep staring at him. He was unbelievably gorgeous with unruly bronze hair, pale face paler than mine and I'm part Albino but it was perfect with his Emerald eyes. They are so mesmerising. I could probably keep staring into them for eternity. They had certain twinkle in them which was what attracted my interest.

He cleared his throat which brought me back from my revere and my cheeks automatically started blush much deeper than before. He then answered my question with a question," Why do you think so?" I widened my eyes at that," I honestly don't know... I guess it was your expression... while you were writing that."

He threw his head back while laughing with joy," What my expression! I assure you I'm certainly not writing a love letter." I blushed again and couldn't help wishing for it to actually be a love letter.

After school we, we meaning me and my besties, Alice and Rosalie were in Mc Donald's to grab some fast food. Rose was pissed off," The nerve of that dog! How could he just break up with you with just a text and then act like he didn't do anything wrong! How dare he! If you leave it to me, I won't let him see the next day's sunrise and just roast him alive. humph!" I smiled and quickly calmed her down," It's alright Rose. We couldn't actually get along from the beginning! I don't even know why I dated that guy. It's over now so forget it. I'm glad I could end it with him." Alice then joining our conversation," Yeah... I told you that you both weren't meant to be!"

I smiled again," You're right" and as we were reaching our table I heard the irritating high squeaky voice of my idiotic ex-boyfriend," Ugh! I'm really pissed off ! I texted her we should break up and she was like 'sure okay. Let's break up!' What's up with that!" Rose then pulled Alice and me with her and we hid behind their table.

He continued his rant to his three friends," How could that ugly, boring, good for nothing b*tch just kick me away like that." I felt anger pulse through my veins and my friends were thoroughly pissed off as well. We continued to listen," I won't forgive her that easily! so, who wants to help me get my revenge on that miserable ugly duckling!"

Did he just call me that Why you! and then I paid more attention to his stupid plan," Listen guys if one of you makes her to fall for you and then dump her and make her a laughing stock and a huge idiot, I'll pay you 300 bucks. I won't make you guys do it for free ya know!" I looked at Rose and Alice and saw them literally blowing off steam. I really can't believe I actually went out with this idiot.

I then heard a familiar velvet voice," 300 bucks huh! Sure anything for easy money!" I couldn't believe it! I actually for a second thought he was a good guy. I abruptly got up and made my way out. My friends soon caught up with me. Alice then said," So, what are you going to do?" I smirked," Game on! I'm gonna dump those fools one by one then and there!"

_**Edward's Pov:**_

Mike was telling about how he got dumped which I couldn't care less. I'm surprised she even bared that idiot this long but then he declared that he would give 300 bucks for making her fall head over heels and then dump her. Personally I don't do it but he did say he was gonna pay for it so I agreed but I was sure surprised when I saw her photo. To think it was the girl I saw on the roof, Isabella Swan...

_**Bella's Pov: **_

Th next day as I entered the school, Tyler came up to me and asked me out," Bella I've noticed you for a long time and now that you've broken up would like to date me?" I simply smile very sweetly and answered," No way!" and then left him in shock and stuck my tongue out with my turned towards him.

Soon, it was Eric's turn, He sent a text message to me, with a lame title as ' Did I surprise you? ' and then there was a long message boasting about himself but who cares. Rose then asked me," Mail from whom?" I answered her as I deleted the message," Who knows! Just an annoying mail" You could literally see the devil's horns on my head as I noticed him faint from dejection behind me. Alright! Two down! One to go!

With that same spirit me and Rose were making our way to the locker and Alice was talking beside," Just one more to go and it's Cullen." Rose then continued," Ya know...Rumours say many bad things about him like Cullen does anything for money or to make girls cry and he keeps skipping classes" I held my fist up," No matter how dumb and simple they think I'm, I won't be tricked by him. Scout's honour."

I just came to my locker and saw Cullen leaning on my locker and he then turned his gaze at me and I was ready to shot him down too. I looked right into his eyes and asked," What do you want?" He chuckled and smiled crookedly which made my heart beat and then he just gave me something while saying," No need to look so guarded up. I'm not gonna pounce on you or something. Here." I looked at the bag and asked," What are they?"

He just held up to me and answered," They are the CDs Mike borrowed from you and I took the liberty to return them to you for him." He then handed them over to me and started walking away. I broke from my trance and quickly called after him," Hey! Wait I didn't lent him this many... Wait a min..."

He just left as if he couldn't hear him. I looked at his retreating figure and then at the bag while Rose commented," His method sure isn't lame like those two's. It is kinda different! Gotta give him credit for that. What do you thin Bella?" I then said," I don't know... and then something slipped from the bag." What is this?" I then picked it up while Alice wondered out loud," Don't tell me it's a letter..." I opened it and Alice was right it is a letter.

MY expression was blank while Rose was laughing from behind saying it won't work on me and Alice was just looking at me looking at the letter. The letter which was written for 300 bucks for written very neatly with his elegant handwriting,

_Dear Isabella Swan or Can I call you Bella..._

_My name is Edward Cullen. I'm an acquaintance of Mike and yes, I'm also the guy who you met on the roof the other day. The one who you bluntly asked whether he was writing a love letter. When I laughed that day, I realised later how rude I would've sounded to you. For that I'm sorry._

_Honestly when you asked me whether I was writing a love letter... I was really surprised. I wasn't writing writing a love letter but I was using that feeling while I was writing that time. So, I guess you were kinda right about my expression. Now that I mention it, I really am curious of how I looked like then. Just as I am curious about you.  
_

_I have actually included a few of my CDs with this letter for you to listen to. I hope you like them. Please tell me if you do. I would also like to know more about you if you're comfortable with it... Bella._

_Yours Sincerely,  
_

_Edward Cullen  
_

I was now sitting on my bed with the music he sent playing in the background and wondered out loud," So, that's his plan! God! He really is working hard for those 300 bucks. It then looked at the album's name,'Nine Tales'. and thought to myself,' This album is quite good... Nine tales huh! Wait a minute!' I quickly got off my bed and started searching for it.

* * *

**There ya go the first ch! Wonder what Bella is searching for!well... it is for me to know and for you to find out!**

** Oh and The nextch will start with Edward's Pov. Look Forward to it and please review...**

_**Till next time**_

_**ALex**_

_**xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back! Here's the 2nd ch! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(**

* * *

_**Edward's Pov:**_**  
**

I kept wondering what would be Bella's reaction. Would she like the songs that I gave her? Would she feel suspicious as I am in her view a 'friend' of Mike. Would she thank me for those CDs? Will she talk to me at school today? Will she even notice me? And a million more questions were flying in my head as I parked my Volvo and got out of it to see Bella's Red Truck already parked.

'She must be an early bird.' I then walked to my locker and opened and noticed a book in my locker with a letter in it. I opened it and there was a shabby yet neat handwriting with too much suspicious sweetness coming from it. I blinked my eyes twice and then started reading it,

_' Hi Edward,_

_Your letter was really sweet and it touched my heart and I really liked the band's music. I actually have a book called "Ninetales" which is a complete coincidence right? Or is this fate?_

_Anyways I was wondering if you could give this book a shot and share your views with me. If you do I'll be very happy._

_Till next time,_

_Bella_

_P.S: I have no problem of you calling me Bella... :) '_

I then looked at the book and smiled ' No harm in reading a book I guess...'

_**(A week later) Bella's Pov: **_

We were in the cafeteria and Our latest topic of discussion was me sharing my book 'Ninetales' with Mr. Moneymaker aka Edward Cullen and right now Rose is gracing us with her comment," He'll definitely believe that you've fallen for his trap." I smiled with an evil glint and answered back," That's the idea sister! First I'll make him believe that I fell for him and when he declares that I was loser and this was all just a play I'll answer him, 'I already knew! ' and stick my tongue out and then take out all his letters and show it to everyone through every means from FB to emails to sms. " I winked while Alice's and Rose's eyes were popping out of their sockets.

I then started laughing," This is going to be soooo fun!" now their jaws hit the floor and Alice grabbed my cheeks and made me turn towards her," Are you really our Bella! What did you do to the sweet, kind and innocent Bella." Before I could answer Rose commented," You're quite evil when you want to be Bells. Alice remind me never to cross on her bad side."

I placed my elbow on "Guys Stop it! Besides I don't think he's gonna make it that far. It's been a week and he still hasn't replied. I don't think he'll be able to read that book. I couldn't even read the first chapter." My friends response was,"What! Our Bella didn't read that book and still lend it some one. You're getting naughty..."

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head," Anyways that's the case, I don't think he could ever understand that book. No matter how you look at him he doesn't give that vibe..." I then saw my friends stiffen and a book knocking on my head. I looked up to see who it was and then saw the least expected one, I immediately turned to my friends changing the sentence altogether," That is how our Rocket technology is improving day by day. The new generation of scientist and Astronauts are amazing aren't they!" I nervously chuckled knowing that I was caught!

I then heard his velvet voice," Oh please stop pretending." I blushed and then looked at him. He was holding my book and then he handed my book to me while saying," Thank you for lending me your book. That's all..." then he walked away.

I was stunned I expected him to say something or the other in return. I then heard Alice wonder out loud the same thing I was wondering," Do you think he is angry or something..." Rose shook he head and with no concern on her face replied," Don't worry that how some type of popular guys treat girls."

Alice pouted," Cheeee... I thought he would be more friendly." By that time I opened my book and noticed another letter. I exclaimed," Guys another letter." Rose was like well Rose so she grabbed the letter and started reading and Alice also squealed that he wanted to read it too and started reading as well.

I started drinking my lemonade and then asked," So..." Their expressions of naughtiness soon changed into admiration and then they silently haned the letter back to me. I took it and then started reading,

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm glad that I can address you as Bella. That sounds much... better than Isabella. somehow that name suites you. Bella... well thank you for lending me the book. The book's plot was not something special. ____To tell you the_ truth I don't usually prefer to even read the first page of that sort of book let alone finish them. if you weren't the one who gave that book to me I wouldn't even have touched it.  


_The storyline was pretty ordinary and I was at first reluctant to start reading. As I read the first chapter, I felt bored but I was determined to finish it for you._

_You know what as I read from page to page I sort of felt a connection. I could now understand the essence of the story. Now, I couldn't stop reading. I was intrigued by what will happen next. All through the book I kept wondering what you felt while you read this book. Were they similar to mine...  
_

_You know I learnt something from this. I learnt that we will never know what a new thing will be like until we give it a try. We must not only dwell on old things but must broaden our minds and never fear or back down to experience something new..._

_For that I thank you._

_Though the stories didn't have any happy endings. I will now never run away from sad endings._

_Thank you Bella I thoroughly enjoyed this book. I would love to know how you felt about reading this book if it isn't too much trouble. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Edward._

To tell you the truth I was totally stunned. I didn't expect him to express his feeling this way. I was still staring at the letter when the bell rang and we made our way to our classes. the rest of the day passed away in a blur but I couldn't take my mind of his letter. It just I don't know was so true. I actually felt really guilty as I didn't read that book. It was just a gift I received from Grandma which I politely accepted.

I wanted to just make him regret messing with me. *sigh* What the hell is going on? If he wanted money why go through this much trouble! Soon I was at home holding the letter in my hand with another piece of paper in front of me. I know that he is just doing this for money but still I can't help myself. I felt strangely warm all over. I sighed again and then ran my hand through my hair and then gave in.

I took the paper and started writing,

_Dear Edward..._

* * *

**_That's all for this ch! Most probably the story will end in another two or three ch. You know it took me at least 12 times to write the letter. I was having these stupid power fluctuations and everytime I try to save there was a power. I got sick of it. So, well I had to take a break ... Sorry.  
_**

**_Till then,  
_**

**_Love_**

**_ALex_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
